Opposite Day
by Loner72
Summary: Today is Opposite Day for the Vongola Family and Varia
1. Chapter 1

Today is a special day for the Vongola family, today is the day when people are challenge with the hardest thing in their life. Some fear this day only because it will; test their bravery and everything else. This day makes even the bravest shiver today is **O****pposite Day** yes opposite day is the most fearful day for the vongola family.

"I would like to make an announcement about today as you know this day is the most important to the Vongola family and we must ALL follow the rules," Tsuna looked at his guardians and the Vaira and they all shook their head, meaning that they understand him.

"VOOOI, so all we have to do, is do the opposite thing's we would usually do and do the opposite?"

"First that's too many *do's* of that's even a word second yes we all have to do the opposite of everything we do," Tsuna and everyone else were ready for this.

"Ok, since I always act scary and afraid of everything and clumsy I have to be the exact opposite," Tsuna thought about how he was going to do that.

"Since I always wants to protect tenth and I'm hot-head I have to change into something different," Gokudera knew this would be hard since his entire world is Tsuna.

"Well, I am always happy and cheerful so I have to be mean and everything else that'll be easy."

The other family members thought about the same thing too, and once they got their character ready they started."Well the best of luck to me and the worst luck to you guys," Tsuna smiled. He loves that the fact that he is able to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode for a long period of time, while they can't.

"Kufufufu I want all of you to win because everyone deserves to win,"

The way Mukuro said that made everyone, including the Vaira, think that he is serious. really think he is serious. With everyone wishing each other good/bad luck they went off to start their day.

Sawada Tsunayoshi...

"Ah, good morning Tsu-Kun I hope you're ready for the test today and I wish you the best of luck." Kyoko smiled at Tsuna but she was not hoping to get this reaction.

"I don't care about some stupid test and I sure don't care about you, good day idiot," Kyoko could not believe her ears she wanted to make sure that this is the real Tsuna because she know's he would never say that to her, but when she look up he was gone.

"Yes! I am so going to ace this I just hope Kyoko-Chan won't take that seriously," So, Tsuna was off to school with his brand new attitude.

When he got in class, he was a minute late, so his teacher yells at him, but Tsuna just ignore him and went to his seat.

"Sawada, pay attention to me how dare you just walk away from your Sensei, hey!"

"Would you shut up! All day long I hear your annoying voice, you know what I am tired of it so why won't you just shut the hell up," There were a lot of gaps in the room and even the Sensei was surprised.

"Sa-sawad YOU HAVE 3 WEEKS OF DETENTION!

"Oh, wow you gave me some peace and quiet time I like it, thank you I will enjoy my detention SENSEI and why won't you add-on more it won't change me any how," The students could not believe what they're hearing. Is this the same Dame-Tsuna they all know in love? "Now you're all surprise on how I am acting well, you know what? It feels nice to be this way so get use to it," All of their mouth open like a fish that just got caught by a fisherman.

End Of Period

The entire class time was spent on Tsuna and his smart comments, and well, he wasn't shy about what he said. "You know you two think your lovers but you're not Amy is chanting on you and Ken is cheating on you with a guy," He really broke people hearts and their confidence and he did not just stop in that class he went over to the entire school and told them who's cheating on who, and who talks about who and a lot more whose.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna we heard you gotten a bit brave." It was Mochida and a couple of his friends. Tsuna knew where this was going, but today is the wrong day and he is so going to love this moment.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Is it because you like me to the point you just can't get enough of me? Or is it because you want someone to comfort you when you pee your litwtle bed?" Tsuna giggled a little and was about to walk away, but Mochida took his arms.

"Oh, you do like me, but I am not interested I like someone else and it's Nuts my pet, so if you're not him back off."

Tsuna ran for his life as he laugh with happiness, but deep inside he knew that the moment opposite day was over he would regret all his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>This is how Tsuna's day work out next up<br>****Xanxus**

**Tsuna=Xanxus**

**Gokudrea=Bel**

**Yamamoto=Squalo**

**Ryohei=Lussuria**

**Lambo=Levi**

**Mukuro=Flan**

**Hibari=Viper(I know Viper's the mist not the cloud)**


	2. Xanxus Day

Today Xanxus is a whole new man and he can not; call anyone trash, he can not eat and sleep or order anyone around he must be on his best behavior. "I'm hungry oi tr- I mean Leiv get me something to eat," When he turned to the right of his chair Leiv was not their but there is a note saying:

Dear Bossu,

_I will not be able to serve under you today, due to having opposite day so this means your on your own. I am greatly sorry for this but please do not be mad at me._

_Entirely Your servant/right hand man, Levi_

Right after he read the paper he placed it back down and put on a smile, "I should at least make myself something to eat instead of counting on others," Xanxus said as he got up and walked out of his room. He made his way down the hallway, Xanxus even helped one of the maids out. Once he did his nice deeds, he went to the kitchen and that's when he saw Squalo.

"Hello Squalo, how are you doing this evening?" Xanxus asked politely and smiled at the male.

"I'm fine Xanxus and can I ask why are you in the kitchen?" Squalo had a huge butcher knife in his hand and he was ready to strike Xanxus at any moment, "Do you need something?"

"NO! You st- I mean, no I do not need anything. I just so happen to appear in this kitchen for no reason," Xanxus said sarcastically and Squalo glared at him, "Is there something the matter idiota?" Squalo gripped the knife tighter.

"Now, now Xanxus you should not use language that I don't understand,"

"Oh? You don't know italian? Are you that dumb trash?"

"No, but I think you're dumber than I am," Squalo started to aim for Xanxus head and when he got a good enough aim, he threw it at him. Xanxus eyes widen and he took out his gun and shot the knife out of his way.

"Oops, my hand slipped," Squalo replied innocently and tried to not to look guilty.

"I'm going to kill you," Xanxus reached over the counter and pulled Squalo hair so bad that some of his hair fall out. "I don't care about this stupid day anymore I want revenge right now!"

"You broke character, therefore we will take you away until the games are over with," Two man came inside the kitchen and took Xanxus away, but as of course they got some bruises here and there. And now Xanxus is out of the game, Squalo is happy, but at the same time he is so upset his beautiful is pulled out now what is he going to do?


	3. Gokudera

Today Gokudera Hayato had to be different he could not catch an attitude with anyone no matter how annoying they are. Even if he did not feel like talking to anyone or should I say his fan lovers,he must talk to them.

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun, I um made this for you, it's a good luck charm," The girl presented a wristband with little hearts around it.

"I-I love it, thank you very much I think it's very beautiful like you," He held back every signal word, he really thought the wristband was so ugly he would rather have skull's around it than hearts.

The day was not getting any better he had to say 'yes' to every girl,when they asked him 'will he go out with them' he had to say yes.

"Hey Gokudrea would you please do a favor for me can you do my home work for me tonight I have a date and it's really important." Gokudera hated this request  
>but he had no choice.<p>

"Sure I'll do it, it's no problem," The boy said his thanks and went off.

The next thing he knew was that he was pushed to a wall and the culprit was Yamamoto and he is smiling. "What do you think you're doing can you p-please remove yourself," Gokudera looked at the black-haired male who was holding him down.

"No, I don't wanna and you can't make me it's opposite day remember, so you can't be a meanie towards me." Gokudera is trying to hold back his anger he wants to  
>let it out, but some one comes to interpret them.<p>

"Gross you two are dating hahaha I think that's kinda funny, Gokudera and Yamamoto sitting in a tree kissing first came th-.." Tsuna was cut off by Yamamoto.

"Shut up, that song is annoying just like you and I know you're jealous of me and Gokudrea, but I did not know you were that jealous."

"Tch, me jealous as if I have Nut's and he's much more better." Tsuna just smiles and then he stick his tongue out and ran away yelling that Gokudera and Yamamoto go out with each other.

"I'll deal with you later,see ya Gokudera-kun~" Yamamoto went after Tsuna and both of the males left a very confused Gokudera there, having no idea what just happen.

Gokudera learned that the next time it's opposite day he will go as far as he can, so he won't be apart of this anymore.


	4. Belphegor

Bel loves to see people hurt, he likes to hurt people too but today he has to take a break. It may sound easy but to him it's like you're taking away his tiara and he would hate that. So that is why he plans on not talking to anyone today, but as he tried to avoid everyone else they just seem to keep bumping in o him.

The first person he saw was Squalo and he wasn't yelling or doing anything out of the ordinary. Bel want's to talk, but at the same time he does, but before he says anything Squalo takes out a sheet of paper and begins to write and then he shows it to Bel.

_Squalo,_

_'I won't talk to anyone because I refuse to talk nice I tried it with that damn boss and it don't work out. So you need to leave me alone.'_

"But writing is talking you know that and you are talking to me after all," Squalo want's to say something, so badly, but instead he writes his thought's down.

_Squalo,_

_First off, they are different when you talk you're __using your mouth, when you write you're talking __with your thought's dumb ass._

Bel thought that bumping into someone is not that bad, he can actually eliminate Squalo by making him mad, "Are you sure because I don't think so when you write you are talking after all." Squalo is getting pissed off with this damn brat so he does the only logical thing he slapped him.

"What the he-.." Bel stop himself from swearing, "I mean why would you do that are you trying to make me mad? If so it won't work you idiot." Squalo just hits him again and again now Bel is really getting mad and he wants to cut him, but he cannot use his knifes, so Bel also did the only logical thing, he slaps Squalo back.

They are in a slapping match and neither of them wants to give up, but their faces begin to hurt badly, "I'll stop this time but next time I'll be sure to slap you so hard you're not going to be able to see,"

_Squalo,_

_That's not even logical, so I don't get why would you say that, whatever I'm leaving._

With that Squalo was gone and Bel is bored again, but his face hurts a lot so he goes to get a cold towel. Bel walks into the kitchen and put some cold water on his towel and apply the cold towel on his face. Bel sits there a couple of minutes and then the maid he does not like comes in and says something to him.

"What are doing using my towel? Put it down right now," Bel just looks at her and then turns around so he won't be annoyed by her, "Did you just hear me I said put it down, I do not care if you're a so-called prince you're putting that towel down now."

The woman is getting closer to Bel and he is not nervous, but rather irritated with the woman. "Would you please step away from me you are too close, you're invading my personal space," The woman just steps closer and Bel is on the breaking point of killing her so he just pokes her away.

"What do you think you're doing? Watch where you're poking at ya brat," She is so asking for it.

"Stop talking to me already you annoying woman I'm trying not to ki- I meant to say is that I'm trying not to hurt you," The maid just looked at him and then she took the towel from him and walked away, "Come back here give me my towel back you peasant, maybe I should kill you making you scream in pain or skinning you alive and sell your skin-.." Bel just realized something, "Oh, no I broke my character."

Just then all the Varia members came out and said. "OH YOU BROKE CHARACTER YOU ARE SO BUSTED." Bel wanted to explain, but it was too late and he is taken away by Colonnello.

Bel lost character and he is mad about it, but he is out of the game so he couldn't do anything. The maid was not even a maid but she was paid to get Bel mad.


End file.
